Blizzard
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Lost...and wet...will two brothers find help in time?
1. Chapter 1: White Out

**Disclaimer: "sighs" O.O WAIT? I DO? "shrieks excitedly" Oh…wait never mind that was my Nobel Prize I ordered last month… "stalks off muttering".**

**WARNING: prepare parachutes…yep cliffy warning…hang on to your britches.**

**Chapter 1: White Out**

**Leo's POV**

Ok winter has been hard so far but this is ridiculous. This blizzard that Raph and I are caught in wasn't supposed to hit until _tomorrow _night. So now we're both stumbling around in the middle of a flipping white out with absolutely no clue where we are going. Oh and did I mention I'm FREEZING!! Sweatpants, a thick sweatshirt, and the heavy jacket I'm wearing aren't helping much. My gloves aren't keeping my hands warm and my head is still cold despite the hat I'm wearing.

What might you ask are we doing out here in the first place? We were supposed to be making a quick sweep of the area around April and Casey's…now I'm sure if we're even still anywhere near their house.

I just catch the sound of my name and turn. Raph is stumbling behind me. He huddles close and I lean forward in an attempt to hear what he is saying. The wind keeps snatching it away. I shake my head and he finally gives up. I look around despite the fact that it's worthless to do so, everything is pure white. I start moving again, desperate to find shelter. Raph trudges along behind me and then suddenly I'm falling.

Ice water hits me like a kick to the stomach, my head connects with something hard and the next thing I know I'm choking on ice water. I feel myself being dragged under and realize…I'm in the Hudson River…

My head hits something else and everything goes black…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Disclaimer:**** …..nope….belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastmen…and now I think…Nickelodeon? Wow…. "sighs". **

**Quick question…will the turtles still be on CW4kids? 'cus I don't have cable to get Nickelodeon…and I'd be ticked…**

**Warning:**** "checks your parachutes" ok everybody ready? Hang on….**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

**Raph's POV**

Leo just vanished…I mean one second I could see his outline and now…he's gone. I'm terrified I'll admit it…heck we could die out here.

"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I shout, the wind snatches it away before its really even left my mouth.

I take a few steps forward and jump back as I feel something give…ice? Oh…shell…we've been walking on the…LEO! I drop to my knees and search frantically around me…then I find it….where Leo went through.

Nononononononononononononononononono.

I grit teeth and reach under desperately, hoping that the slightest chance Leo managed to fight the current. He's not there and my heart stops…oh God…my brother is trapped under the ice somewhere….

**Leo's POV**

I'm vaguely aware of hitting something and then my lungs are on fire…ice water forces its way down my throat and I'm gagging, choking, I can't breathe…I'm going to drown. Isn't that ironic…a turtle drowning….

I put my hands up and out frantically and hit something and I keep hitting. Strength I never knew I had, born from desperation, allows me to keep fighting the water. I'm wedged somewhere and the current is trying to rip me free again. Choking and gagging I struggle to get free of the ice…then…my hand finds a weak spot and goes through….

**Raph's POV**

There's a lull in the storm as I'm sitting here and the visibility becomes better for a few minutes. All I can do is sit here and weep…Leo…then something catches my attention…about sixty feet away and I'm sprinting towards it. The ice gives and I crash through, frantic, I struggle to get back on top of the ice.

**Leo's POV**

My head is on fire…my lungs are on fire…everything is growing dark…I can feel my heart stopping. Darkness takes me…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone? PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Surface

**Disclaimer:**** ….um…no… "hugs a rather wet and bedraggled Leo and then hugs a ticked off and soaked Raph"**

**Warning****: bet you all can guess huh?**

**Chapter 3: Surface**

**Raph's POV**

I don't know how I found him or even how I got back out of the river, but I'm sitting here, clutching the limp form of my brother and struggling to stay calm as I listen to him fight for every breath. He sounds like he's breathing glass…I had to perform CPR when we first got out, he wasn't breathing at all. Now he's been coughing up water every other breath.

"Leo don't you dare give up," I tell him. I doubt he can hear me though, the wind keeps snatching my voice away.

I think we're on the bank, off the river, but I daren't try to move yet. But I know I need to move…Leo's fading fast and I'm freezing. We both lost our hats in the river. I look at Leo nervously and fight tears. There's a huge gash on the side of his head and he's covered in bruises, his hands are all tore up, his gloves are gone. He's…he hasn't woken up yet.

My hands are just as bad and I'm missing my gloves too. I take a deep struggled breath and lift Leo into my arms, it'd be easier to carry him over my shoulders, but he'd freeze to death in seconds. I pull him close to me and press his face into my chest, we both might be soaked, but he'll stay more sheltered that way. I start to move forward and feel more water soak through boots and step back. I turn and made an attempt up the bank, the blizzard's winds nearly knock me off my feet. I clutch Leo tight to me and struggle up the bank, I fall a few times and then finally find myself on flat ground. I nearly cry with relief. My arms are on fire and I'm exhausted but I know I can't stop moving. My legs are shaking and Leo is heavy. Never figured Leo would ever be heavy, heck, he weights less than Mikey at least I thought he did…maybe he's just more streamlined I guess. I shift him in my arms and he groans. The only reason I hear him is because I have my head down near his.

I'm relieved I swear its good to hear him coming around. It means he's not as bad off as I first thought.

The winds slow down a little and I get an idea of where we are, we're by a bunch of warehouses. Hope flickers in my chest, shelter…if we can get in…we'll be out of the wind and cold and I can hopefully get us out of these wet clothes.

I stagger forward and groan in horror as the wind picks up again and blocks my view of the warehouse I had started for.

No…please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Shelter

**Disclaimer: "sighs"…no**

**Warning: "checks parachutes and offers a smile" Hang in there…only four chappies left.**

**Chapter 4: Shelter**

**Raph's POV**

I find myself leaning up against the wall of the warehouse after a moment of panic gave me the adrenalin burst to sprint toward the vanishing warehouse. Leo is limp in my arms and shaking some. I search around for an entrance of some sort. I finally find a boarded up door and throw my weight into braking through it. I have to put Leo down though. I lower him down beside me and start frantically fighting the boards. I nearly fall through when the boards give out and I get to work on picking the lock on the door. Then to my relief the door swings open and I turn to grab Leo.

As I bend to pick him up I notice that he's barely breathing again. I lift him up and desperately get inside, slamming the door closed behind me. Inside its dark, after being outside in blinding bright-whiteness the black of dark is almost unnerving. I hug him close and start nervously searching for a light switch of some sort. Then I find one and the lights above me sputter and flicker on. A few lights explode and die but some stay on enough to let me see what is aroundme.

**Don's POV**

If you've had two brothers missing for nearly three days you'd be as worried as I am. Especially when…when you track your eldest brother's shell-cell signal and it…it says he's at the bottom of the Hudson River. I haven't told Mikey or Master Splinter yet…haven't told them…that…Leo…might be dead. I can only hope Raph's…alive.

**Leo's POV**

I'm vaguely aware of being wrapped in something and somehow managed to get my eyes open. Raph's blurred features come into view.

"Raph?" I whisper, my throat feels raw and the effort I have to put into speaking is exhausting.

"Easy bro," I hear him say. He lifts my head and helps me drink.

"Ya' have been out since…since ya' went through the ice," he says. I can't really remember how I got us both out…or…even how I found you under there. But we're in an abandoned warehouse…there were some crates and I found-"

"Raph," I cut off softly. He's rambling and I can see the worry in his face, he looks like he's been crying, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Its ok," I manage. Then to my shock he pulls me into a hug and starts sobbing. I'm too weak to do anything but lean into him.

"I…I thought you weren't…goin' ta' make it…" he sobs out, "I-I…I was _so_ scared. I didn't know what to do."

I manage to pull together the strength to wrap my arms around him and pull him close.

I've never been so shocked in my life…but…surprisingly pleased. Raph actually cares about whether or not I'm ok. Half the time he acts as if he'd rather see me dead than as his leader.

"Its ok Raph," I whisper. We fall asleep curled together, more for the sake of warmth and comfort than anything else. My head hurts bad, but I'm too tired to care about it much. I just want to sleep.

I can hear the wind howling outside and the few lights that are on, flicker a little. I half think I hear a door opening before I drift off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reivews Anyone?


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

**Disclaimer:**** I have yet to achieve ownership of the transformed kage terrapin warriors.**

**Warning:**** Hang in there guys & gals**

**Chapter 5: Searching**

**Mikey's POV**

The blizzard is finally dying down, everyone is snowed in though. April and Casey are down here as Don is trying to find our bros. He's been really off since the yesterday. Like really quiet. I glance up as he comes into the main hall. Master Splinter looks up as fo April and Casey.

"Well?" I hear myself ask.

Don closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

**Don's POV**

It's hard…hard to tell them about Leo…that your big brother…our leader…is…more than likely dead, that Raph hasn't moved since yesterday…they've been out in that strom four days now…turtles can't be in such conditions that long.

I open my eyes, walk over to Master Splinter, and kneel in front of him.

"Sensei, I've been tracking Leo and Raph since yesterday. There's no easy way to say this…" I manage, "Leo…his signal is at the…bottom of the Hudson and Raph isn't far from it…he…he hasn't moved in over 24 hours…"

**April's POV**

I feel my heart stop in my chest. Master Splinter just freezes and then closes his eyes. Mikey, oh poor Mikey…he's shaking. I can see the tears starting down his cheeks. Casey just sat back down, Raph's his best friend. Please by some miracle I can only hope they're ok.

**Casey's POV**

I…I can't think past what Don said. Raph hasn't moved in over twenty-four hours…Leo…arrogant, bold, brave Leo might be dead? It's too much to take in. These guys are like the brothers I never had…

**Master Splinter's POV**

I once heard someone say "no parent should have to bury their child". It seems, the river may have buried my son for me…Raphael is still…out there. As much as my heart grieves for Leonardo I can't let my other son die too it would break this family.

"Donatello…where is Raphael's signal?" I ask softly.

"Not far from the river Sensei. I think…it looks like he's not far from a warehouse," he tells me. I see the tears in his eyes and the way his hands shake, he's scared that he's lost two brothers today.

"Go find him my sons," I whisper, bowing my head as they turn and grab supplies before disappearing out the door. They are wrapped up in thick clothing, carrying a few blankets to give Raphael for warmth.

Hurry my sons.

**Mikey's POV**

We find Raph's Shell-cell signal outside a warehouse, its dark out. The howling winds have died down some. Don is staring at the ground where we found Raph's shell-cell and fighting tears. He keeps looking toward the river, I try not to. It's too painful…

I look over at a warehouse off to the side, not far from where Raph's cell was.

By some instinct I move toward the old warehouse and open the door, peeking in. Then…I spot them…them….my _brothers_. They aren't moving though and when I get to them they are both barely breathing.

I rush to the door and start screaming for Don.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	6. Chapter 6:Warmth

**Disclaimer:**** nope…**

***One Chappie left guys.***

**Chapter 6: Warmth**

**Raph's POV**

I'm…warm. Like…warm and comfortable…LEO? I try to sit up and someone pushes me back down.

"Easy Raph," I heard someone say. I get my eyes open and find Don standing over me…why? How? Where did he come from?

"Easy…Leo's in the other bed, he's fine," Don tells me.

I turn and spot Leo wrapped in blankets, sound asleep. His head's all wrapped up and he's…ok…he's ok…he's breathing and everything. I sag back down and lay there feeling like I've ran a marathon.

"Rest," I hear Don say, "just rest…you're both safe. It's ok."

I feel my eyes getting heavy and seem to melt into the blankets and bed, sleep washing over me.

**Don's POV**

It's a miracle they're both ok. Leo should be dead, his head injury, the fact that he was under water for so long and the fact that he was soaking wet when Raph got them out of the river…I mean I knew Leo was tough…but not _that_ tough.

I adjust the blankets around Raph and sigh. He's been out cold since we brought him home two days ago. When Mikey found them they were barely breathing…the cold was finally getting to them…a few more hours and they would've been gone. I shutter.

"Donatello?" I hear Master Splinter ask. I turn toward him.

"How are they my son?" he asks softly.

"They'll be fine Sensei. Raph woke up a minute ago, you just missed him," I tell him.

The relief in his face is obvious. He's been worried sick about these two. I'm never letting these two out of the lair in winter _ever_ again.

**Leo's POV**

I heard Raph shout…I hear voices…then I remember…Don and Mikey brought us home. I move my head and wince, it hurts like crazy. Don…he said I smacked it pretty good. He said something like a hundred stitches. I manage to force myself to turn my head. The painkillers I'm on help, but they also make my head feel like it ways a ton.

I hear myself groan as I finally get my leaden body to comply, pulling my arms up to sit up.

"Lay down," I hear Don order.

"Raph?" I gasp out, flopping limp as my arms give out. Don steadies me and I feel him ease my head back onto the pillow.

"He woke up, he's fine, rest," Don orders.

I feel Master Splinter's hand on my arm.

"Shhh watashi no musuko, yasumi," He tells me, hush my son…rest. I ache to fight him and be my stubborn self but…my body has other ideas. I feel myself drift off and let sleep pull me into its waiting embrace.

**Mikey's POV**

I come in as Master Splinter is coming out and ask with my eyes.

"Leonardo is as stubborn as ever and Raphael is not far behind him," I hear him chuckle.

I very nearly sprint into the infirmary and find Don motioning for me to slow down. I do and find Raph curled on his bed, he twitches a little in his sleep but remains out cold.

"He?" I get out.

"Yes, he woke up Leo tried to get up and check on him again. Raph nearly leapt out of bed, shouting Leo's name. I don't think he even knew he was yelling. He just about gave _me_ a heart attack," Don replies.

I relax and sigh with relief.

At least they've both woken up now.

* * *

Reviews Please?


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**Disclaimer: and why do I have to say this again? We all know I don't own anything but the Plot.**

**Chapter 7: Home**

**Leo's POV**

I'm currently chained to the couch. I mean it literally…Don tied me to it and Raph is tied to the easy chair. We've been watching every movie in Mikey's DVD collection…and Mikey wants to watch them _again_. I look over at Raph who is doing his best to be calm. I can see the muscles in his arms twitching as he resists the urge to throw the ropes off. Heh.

I need to get out of this place for a bit. I mean like desperately.

"Hey Mikey?" I ask

"Yeah?" he replies, I swear he nearly turns himself inside out to get over to me.

"Can you whip up something for lunch?" I ask. Yeah…lunch, heh.

"SURE" he replies before dashing off. I look at Raph

"You got those untied yet?" I ask him. Raph snorts and pushes the ropes off.

I do the same.

**Raph's POV**

Oh wow…I mean I knew Leo was the worst patient _ever,_ but I never knew he liked to escape like this. We've slipped out of the liar and are walking the tunnels. I'm keeping my eye on him though, Don says his balance has been off since he hit his head. Like I really need Leo to fall to his death while walking out here. I don't think Master Splinter would be happy if I told him it was Leo's idea after that.

But heck we've been locked up in this place for almost a week. I'm going stir-crazy and Leo definitely is.

"Where we goin'?" I ask him.

"Where I go when I'm sick of dealing with all of you," he replies before turning down a half-boarded up tunnel.

Man I must _really_ get on his nerves huh? Not like he doesn't rub me the wrong way too. Sometimes I wonder why I pick fights with him. After a while of walking down these tunnels we walk into a open area and my breath catches. The walls are covered in murals and there are training mats on the floor. The murals…heck…they're beautiful.

"Di-did you?" I hear myself ask, turning to follow a great blue, black, and white dragon around the ceiling and walls.

Its unfinished, but still. The background is various shades of blues with greens mixed in. Some areas have katakana painted on the walls. Some are Haiku others are Tanka and still others are simply thoughts, ideas. The pillars in the room look like trees with flowering cherry blossoms in their branches. On one wall is silhouettes of a person performing a complicated Kata, step by step. I spot the Code of Bushido on one wall, Honor "meiyo" is the center piece though. I can't even take in all of it.

"Yeah," Leo replies, he looks nervous all the sudden.

"How long?" I get out, "have you been…?"

"Years," Leo tells me. I shake my head, utterly stunned.

**Leo's POV**

I've never told or shown a_nyone_ this place, my sanctuary, my personal hide away. When I get upset or angry I come here, channel my anger into this…I love it. Painting is almost like doing katas. Each stroke mimics a thrust or swipe of a sword. I shift nervously as Raph looks around the room, he cranes his neck to follow my dragon across the ceiling. He just looks stunned. I don't blame him, its not like I've ever hinted at having any creative talent, _ever_. I guess…I've always liked having it as a secret. But after what Raph and I just went through, what he did trying to keep me alive, I think it's a fair trade off to let him see this place.

**Mikey's POV**

"Hey guys! I brought-" I start and groan before turning toward Don's lab.

"DONNIE!" I shout. He comes running out and we nearly crash into each other.

Don freezes when I tell him that Raph and Leo are gone.

He…looks…almost…scarier…than Raph…when…he's angry.

**Don's POV**

I'm going to kill them. Leo practically falls over walking still and Raph's hands are as much a mess as Leo's are. Heck Leo broke some of his fingernails clean _off._ I mean his right first fingernail is g_one._ Or it almost was, I had to remove the broken pieces or it would've never healed. Both Leo and Raph's fingers needed multiple stitches to repair the damage. I shudder despite my rage.

"Donatello, let them be," I hear Master Splinter say.

"But-"I start.

**Master Splinter's POV**

I smile at Donatello's protective streak. I know my sons will look out for each other. They did during the storm and they will out in the sewers. Leonardo thinks I don't know about his room. I have a feeling Leonardo took Raphael there.

"They will be fine my sons. Let them be," I urge. Smiling as Donatello and Michaelangelo start to protest.

The. End.

* * *

Reviews Please?


End file.
